Something Missing: Within The Heart
by SpiritCatcher
Summary: YAY! Something Missing is back with a whole new cast! Except the usuals of course. Geana (new) has distubing visions and her boyfriend Jin (new) calls in the help of Vincent - an old friend - but what Vincent doesn't know, is that Geana's latest vision
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Back by popular demand - another chapter of Something Missing. This time, however, the story is called 'Within The Heart'. I don't know if I'll carry on with this fic for much longer. I'm mostly writing originals and a couple of FF8 ones at the moment, tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old - I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. I do, however, own my characters Geana Moralena and Jin Jus.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Geana asked again.  
  
"No, we won't be there for a while," replied Jin, yawning. The car purred down the long road at a slow speed. The rain poured down and in the darkness, Jin could see nothing. Geana brushed her short brown hair from her dark eyes and lay on Jin's shoulder. Jin sank down a little in his seat, to make Geana more comfortable. He felt her smiling.  
  
"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Geana yawned, "It's so late..."  
  
There was a worrying silence that night. The clouds covered the stars and nothing but a hazy moonlight lighted the sky. The rain was beating hard and fast on the windscreen and the heater of the old car was out. Geana pulled her sleeves over her hands and peered out the window.  
  
Suddenly, she saw something. Another vision clouded her mind. Her pupils dilated and the colour from her cheeks disappeared. She began fitting; her limbs flying with no control all around the front seat.  
  
"Geana! What do you see?!" Jin screamed. He slammed his foot onto the brakes and turned to face Geana. Placing both his hands on her shoulder, he tried in vain to calm her. She shook violently and her out of control hand made strong contact with Jin's face. He groaned as she stopped shaking. She began to weep.  
  
"Nibelheim..." she remarked, "We have to go to Nibelheim..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Happy Anniversary!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"...Yuffie?" Vincent mumbled from beneath the sheets. He sat up and looked at Yuffie. "What time is it?"  
  
"I dunno, four?" Yuffie said. Vincent groaned again.  
  
"Yuffie...what day is it?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Wednesday the 20th November!" she shouted, her voice full of excitement.  
  
"Yuffie...sweetheart...we got married in April. Today's your birthday, not our anniversary. You remember?" Vincent said, his face was now showing a grin. Yuffie sighed. She nodded and laughed a little.  
  
"Wow," she said, "twenty-six...I feel so...old." She frowned.  
  
The phone rang and on the second ring, when Vincent had managed to keep his eyes open, he picked it up.  
  
"Yeah?" he said. There was a pause. "Shit...Yeah okay, I'll be right over, just give me a little while." Yuffie looked at Vincent as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and tied it. He got up quickly and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
"...Who was that?" asked Yuffie with a concerned look in her cloudy grey eyes.  
  
"You remember Jin? His parents came to the wedding. He was just seven at the time. He's seventeen now, living in a new community outside Midgar. His girlfriend had a bad vision. He wants me to help out because I read up about these things while I was a Turk," Vincent replied.  
  
"Oh, what kind of visions does she have?" asked Yuffie, helping Vincent gather some books and a small bag.  
  
"Well, she sees many things. Often it's about things that will happen during the course of the day but there are some times when she sees other things. Terrible things. Things that she should never see. She's just seventeen and she sees murders and rapes, bomb explosions and car crashes. She sees people die and she can't do anything to stop it because the cops don't believe her."  
  
"So, we're going to this place outside Midgar?" Vincent looked up from tieing his shoes.  
  
"You're coming?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
When Vincent pulled up outside the small house, he saw immeadiatly why people moved from Midgar to this small village which had yet to be named. The picturesque little cottages gave off the aura of peace and the early morning sunlight trickled through fading clouds and poured into small windows lighting up the wooden floors.  
  
Vincent walked up to the house with the most roses in the garden, knowing how much Jin loved blue roses and knocked on the door. Jin answered, his face was tinged with a slight happiness as he saw Vincent's face. They hugged.  
  
"Friend...how are you?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I am well, but it's Geana that I'm worried about."  
  
"How is she?" asked Vincent, concerned. Yuffie walked up behind Vincent and put her hands on his shoulder. He pulled her in front of him and Jin signalled for them to come inside.  
  
The interior of the small cottage was as scenic as the outside. The evening light cast a heavenly beam over the light wooden floors and dots of dust darted around like fireflies. The fire was dimming down in the corner of the room and Geana was lying on the sofa covered by a red checkered blanket. Her eyes were closed but she twitched, sensing the people in the room.  
  
"Jin?" she murmered, not opening her eyes. Jin walked up and stroked her lightly on the forehead. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Vincent and his wife are here," Jin said quietly in her ear. She opened her eyes wide and pulled Jin close to her.  
  
"His wife?" Geana said, "His wife...?" Jin cleared his throat and whispered back to her:  
  
"I know, I know...but I didn't know what to say. She was there and I couldn't just turn her away."  
  
"I suppose," she replied. Geana rose unsteadily to her feet and stumbled into an erect position. She walked over to the kitchen and called to her visitors.  
  
"Would either of you like a drink or something to eat; you're journey must have been long?" Geana said, in as calm a voice as she could manage.  
  
"No...thank you. We really only came to see you Geana. How are you feeling?" Jin offered Yuffie and Vincent a seat in front of the fire. They sat down and soaked in the warmth of the fire. The flames flickered like wild guitasist's fingers, playing a unheard melody within the hearth. Yuffie leant her head on Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"Geana, we heard that you had a vision, then you had a bad reaction. What did you see?"  
  
From the kitchen, the penetrating sound of a cup smashing was heard. Jin stood up and rushed into the kitchen. He brought out with him a tearful Geana. She took a seat in the armchair, clutching her knees to her chest. Her dark brown hair dropped into her weeping mahogany eyes.  
  
"It's....it's hard to talk about," she whispered.  
  
"We're not in a rush..." Vincent said. She perked up slightly at the encouraging remark.  
  
"Start from the beginning," Yuffie said. Geana looked at her with wide eyes. She spoke, but in a non human voice. Geana spoke in the voice of a fading angel, full of fear and sadness.  
  
"I...I saw the rain as it dripped on the window of the car and...and, I, well, it triggered something inside me. I...saw Vincent. He...he was crying, crying in the rain. I watched him cry for a while, but then, I saw in his mind also. There were flashes of red, blood I think, and I heard a gunshot. I couldn't tell what the gun was, but there was a number. I wrote it down when I was calm again." Geana signalled to an oak dresser on the far side of the living room. "In my mind...my mind's eye moved closer to a grave. A grave that Vincent was crying at. He knelt down and touched it. On the grave was the name....the name...." She began to cry thick tears, she could not keep her voice steady.  
  
"What was the name Geana?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"The name...the name was....Yuffie Kisaragi."  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WHAT SUSPENSE?! Anyway, keep tuned for the next chapter. R+R PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Within The Heart Chapter Two

A/N: Next chapter of my oh-so-suspenseful sequel to my oh-so-well reviewed 'Something Missing'. So here you go. This chapter contains some strong language and scenes of a sexual nature (tee hee).  
  
Disclaimer: Yadiyadiyada...I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, however, I do own my two characters Geana Moralena and Jin Jus.  
  
Vincent's pale white skin turned paler. He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves as he spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"I don't understand..." he said, "How can Yuffie's name be on the gravestone?"  
  
Jin looked at Geana; she seemed calmer now that she had told the others about her vision.  
  
"I'm just telling you what I saw; I can't explain the visions sometimes, but this one was so clear. You, the blood, the gun and the number. I don't know what to say Vincent. I just don't know what to say," she said, in a monotone voice.  
  
"I know this must be difficult for you to digest; it is a hard thing to hear. But Geana's visions are rarely wrong. I...I...what can I do?"  
  
The fire crackled in the corner and the dusky sunlight turned to darkness outside the petite house. Yuffie stirred next to Vincent, her eyes were closed tightly, as if she was wishing away the things she had just heard.  
  
"I never meant you to hear this from me Yuffie...I wanted to tell Vincent and then he might tell you. I never wanted you to hear this," Geana said in her high, airy voice.  
  
Yuffie sighed and looked into Jin's eyes. He nodded; he seemed to answer the question that was stirring in Yuffie's mind. She wanted to know if this was real - she wanted to be assured. In a strange way, she wanted to know that this was true, so that she could not worry for no reason.  
  
"The number..." Vincent said, at last, "This number. Let me see it." He spoke bluntly, with rudeness. He resented Geana for what she had said although he knew that she could not help what she saw in her mind's eye.  
  
Geana stood up and walked slowly to the dresser; she seemed to count her steps, making sure that she did not walk too quickly. She was still so unsteady.  
  
"I saw this on the butt of the gun," she said, picking up a small piece of pink-tinted paper from on top of the dresser. She sat down and said: "It was on the butt of the gun. It seemed to be scratched in. It could be a reference number or maybe the number of the make of gun. I cannot be sure. You should know though, you use a gun don't you?"  
  
"Yes," replied Vincent, receiving the piece of paper from Geana's soft hand, "I use it for fighting but I only really know about my own make." Vincent looked at the paper.  
  
"Do you recognise it?" asked Jin.  
  
"No...Yuffie?" Vincent said. He passed the paper to his wife. As she read the number to herself, she gasped.  
  
"What?" asked Jin.  
  
"It's...it's a telephone number. It's...my father's old telephone number."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When Vincent and Yuffie had reluctantly left, at about midnight, Geana and Jin sat down to an unwanted dinner. They sat in silence. The only sound was the metallic clinking of the cutlery.  
  
"You can't let this phase you Geana," Jin said. Geana dropped her cutlery on the plate and held her head in her hands. She wept. She wept and the tears fell onto her food.  
  
"But," she said, "they're your friends. How can you be so strong knowing that one of your friends could be in great danger?"  
  
"All I know Geana, is that this can be solved in time. We can find out why her father's number is on the gun and we can stop this from happening. But what we can never stop is your visions. I am worried for you Geana. This is happening more and more and it can't be easy for you."  
  
"It isn't. It's hell seeing other people die. I see children being beaten, women raped, men killed and I can't do a single thing to help them because I don't even know who they are. All I want is to live normally and to be the girlfriend you need. I'm not though."  
  
"Don't say that Geana. You mean everything to me. I love you, no matter what you see."  
  
"How can you love someone, when in your most intimate moments with them, they scream as they see another soul enter the lifestream. How can you love someone like that?"  
  
"I don't love someone like that. I love someone like you. I love you Geana Moralena."  
  
Jin stood and kissed her gently on her soft lips. He brushed her hair from her tearful eyes and kissed her again. She stood with him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she smiled. The walked into their bedroom. The deep red light pulsated around the room from the candle on a small wooden table in the corner.  
  
Jin lifted Geana's shirt and kissed her chest. He kissed flames onto her nipples. The two lay on the bed. Geana wrapped her legs around her lover and they caressed. The made love under the watchful moon, which cast a beam onto their naked bodies. Together they moved under silken sheets. The black sky outside contradicted the warm glow that came from their bodies. The night moved as autumn closed in.  
  
"I love you," whispered Jin and he stroked her supple, tanned skin. She smiled for the first time in a long while.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Why is this happening?" Yuffie asked as she sat down on the comfortable blue sofa. "Why is he taunting me with all this shit? Can't he just let me go? I thought I was free of him but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Relax Yuffie. We still don't know if this has anything to do with your father," Vincent said.  
  
"It's his fucking phone number!" Yuffie screamed. "What the fuck am I supposed to think? Huh?! You tell me: do I have any other enemies?"  
  
Vincent sighed. He sat down and weighed out his options. He said: "We don't have to work this out right away. We have time...I think. We have nothing to go on right now."  
  
"We could go to the police," Yuffie remarked.  
  
"And say what? Some girl saw you get shot in a vision? You really think they're going to believe us?"  
  
"No, but I was only offering a suggestion. There's no need to bite my head off."  
  
"We have another option," Vincent said, looking at some pictures framed on the wall of the wedding ceremony, "We could...get some help from other people."  
  
"Who would believe us?" asked Yuffie. She looked confused and followed Vincent's glare to the wall. On the white wall sat some hung several pictures of the wedding. The one Yuffie believed Vincent to be looking at was one of seven people: Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red and Cid.  
  
"You think they'd help?" Vincent asked when he saw that Yuffie had caught on.  
  
"I know it!"  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this one. I've never played the game so it would be a big help if anyone could tell me if Yuffie's dad actually had a phone. I don't really have a clue. Anyway, this one was a little rushed because I need a cigarette. Let me know what you think about the story and I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks because I'm going away.  
  
By the way: If anyone has read any of my previous fics and have sent me e- mails then I won't have got them because my account is held under my old e- mail address which has expired. If you want to send me any questions or comments about my fics or about me (not that I'm very interesting) then hit me on: swindler103@hotmail.com Thanks - ~*SpiritCatcher*~ 


End file.
